Desolate Reflection
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: "It's strange, you remind me of her..." Alexander/Daniel


_Hello everyone. I got another Amnesia Fanfic for you. Yes, I know, I should stop writing these, but I can't help it. I have five other stories written (and planned but not exactly done… cough). X.x I'm obsessed. _

_This particular fanfiction took me a while to finish but I finally made it through and it has been edited by my lovely editors. I'm excited to see what you all think. And also, I mention my two other previous fics __**Roses**__ and __**Beautiful and Pale **__in this fic somewhere. X3_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Amnesia, if I did then perhaps that machine gun you find hidden in the game could actually be used in 1837 Prussia. _

_

* * *

_

Daniel walked up the spiral staircase of the Transept and made his way to Alexander's private study upstairs. As he walked, Daniel hardly glanced at the hanging caged prisoners who were whimpering to themselves and most likely praying for some sort of miracle. Daniel felt a sneer form on his lips as he heard one of the prisoners cry out that he was innocent. Daniel glared him and yelled for him to be silent before making it to the top of the stairs. He would have to tell Alexander that the prisoner was ready to be extracted.

He went through the door of the study and closed it behind him. As the door shut, everything turned silent, but there was another noise that disturbed the peace. Daniel looked over at Alexander, finding the noise was coming from his direction. Usually when Daniel came to visit Alexander in his office, he found the Baron writing notes. This time however, Alexander wasn't even holding the fountain pen used to write those notes. Instead, he seemed to be holding his face as if he were tired. Daniel took a step closer and tilted a bit to see what Alexander was doing, which was hard to see with his back facing him.

"Alexander?" the sudden sound of Daniel's voice caused Alexander to pause in whatever he was doing. The room filled with a long awkward silence and Daniel began to feel it wasn't a good idea to disturb the Baron. Finally after a long moment Alexander sat up straight in his chair, but never moved to look directly at Daniel.

"What Daniel?" Alexander asked with a cracked but annoyed tone. Daniel blinked, a bit taken aback at Alexander's tone. It wasn't unusual coming from the Prussian Baron, but Daniel couldn't help but wince slightly at the tone. It sounded like Alexander didn't want him here at all.

"The…" he paused; clearing his throat. "One of the prisoners below is ready," Daniel found himself mutter in the quiet and tense room. Alexander was silent for a long moment and Daniel wondered if he should just leave, but the moment the Baron moved he froze and stayed where he was.

"Ah," Alexander growled at him, sounding even more irritated much to Daniel's confusion. "I'll be down in a minute," Daniel gave a brief nod and quickly turned to leave the room, but the moment his hand touched the door handle did he pause and consider the situation. He looked back and found Alexander still sitting at the small desk, his back facing him as usual, waiting for Daniel to leave.

"You'll be down… in a minute?" Daniel found himself asking. Normally the Baron was quick to act on the moment a prisoner was ready. The older man seemed to really enjoy torturing the murderers, rapists, and other criminals. Or maybe it was the way Alexander looked so relieved every time he did so?

"Yes Daniel, a minute. Is that so hard to understand?" Alexander suddenly snapped, pulling Daniel forcefully out of his thoughts. He looked over to find Alexander had turned his body to give him the most threatening glare. Instinctively Daniel took a step back, feeling the sudden urge to bolt out of the study and hide from this angry wolf. Yet, despite that thought Daniel couldn't help but notice something off. Being the archeologist, Daniel was quite good at noticing the tiniest details, because he never knew when something would be worth taking and putting into the British Museum. However, this wasn't about putting an old relic into a museum. This was more of noticing that Alexander's eyes were red and puffy.

"I…" Daniel swallowed not sure how to tread these dangerous waters without getting eaten alive. "It's just that… I was just concerned for your wellbeing Alexander…" Daniel replied, a bit nervously as Alexander stared at him continuously with that threatening look. Behind the door he heard a sudden cry from the prisoner who claimed to be innocent and that made Daniel jump a bit in his spot. He looked back, a bit annoyed, but then realized his mistake and looked back at Alexander, however it was too late.

Daniel was cornered at the door by Alexander's taller body blocking his exit. Daniel whimpered a bit, already feeling a death worse than the Shadow upon him by the very murderous look in Alexander's eyes. "Well, as much as that's nice Daniel, but I don't care. Leave. _Now_." Alexander said venomously causing Daniel to wince as Alexander slammed his hand on the wall next to him. Of course he would love to leave, but Alexander was blocking his only way out. At this point he'd rather deal with the Shadow than the angry man towering above him.

Lost between what to do Daniel stood there, his mouth agape, trying to find the right words to get Alexander to back off. All the ideas in his head were immediately thrown out of the window the moment he thought them. Nothing was going to work on Alexander, not even an immediate apology. So Daniel began to stutter unrecognizable words to try and distract Alexander from killing him. It worked, but not in the way he expected.

He watched as Alexander slowly broke down in front of his very eyes. That usual calm expression held onto the other's face was now turned into the most pitiful one that Daniel swore his heart stopped in his chest at the sight. Before Daniel could even react Alexander buried his face into Daniel's shoulder and began releasing muffled sobs. As he cried, Daniel looked across the room in shock before finally softening up to the Baron. So he was suffering this whole time. Was it his fault?

Daniel wrapped his arms around the crying Baron and pulled him into a warm embrace. Alexander didn't seem to mind as he pressed himself closer to Daniel, letting his held back feelings out into the other's olive green shirt. Daniel just calmly rubbed Alexander's back, muttering soothing words into the Baron's ear and waited patiently for the older male to stop. Daniel wasn't new at this kind of thing. When he was much younger and he had to take care of his little sister, Hazel, he would always do the same thing to get her to stop crying after he took a beating from their father for her.

Finally, after a long moment Alexander pulled himself away from Daniel and tried to look even the least bit more composed than what he was just seconds before. He looked at Daniel for a long moment, a slight frown on his face which told Daniel the older male didn't want him to see what just happened. Alexander shook his head in disappointment before standing up straight and faced away from Daniel. "There is nothing I hate more than the fact that you saw me like this… you of all people," Alexander said with a bit of a bitter tone. Daniel looked a bit sheepish for a moment wishing he had come into the room at a later time, while the other part of him was glad he did, so he could find out what made the usual sophisticated and hardly broken Baron break down like that.

"I'm sorry," Daniel replied, shifting a bit and wondering if he should leave for real this time now that Alexander was away from the door. "But," he paused, hesitant on continuing. When Alexander looked at him he had no choice but to continue. "What exactly were you upset about…?" Daniel muttered looking away as Alexander turned to look at him with a stern look.

"Nothing really," Alexander responded a bit straightforward as he looked at the papers on his desk and ran his finger along the wood in thought. "I suppose you can say I'm a bit homesick, I've been away from home for a very long time Daniel," Alexander said putting his hands behind his back and looking at Daniel in his usual sophisticated way. Daniel nodded slowly, agreeing with Alexander's statement. He too would sometimes miss London, even though all that place ever brought him was hell. "And… my wife. I miss her so," Alexander finally finished looking distant as he stared at a portrait on the wall.

Daniel blinked in surprise; he knew Alexander was a very private man so he usually never spoke much of his life. But the fact he mentioned that he had a wife proved to Daniel that Alexander trusted him enough with this information. He watched Alexander for a moment before walking closer to the Baron. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly, "I know how it feels. I have a sister named Hazel who was always sick and I was always taking good care of her since our mother had died and our father never did his part right. Soon enough however, she died and I grew up to become an archeologist because her dream was to explore the world and find strange things," Daniel smiled a bit at the memory, not noticing that Alexander had looked at him again, watching him. "I hope you get back home Alexander, wherever that is,"

Alexander smiled a bit, shaking his head at Daniel's words. "My wife is dead, most likely from grief," Alexander said, brushing his pale fingers down Daniel's cheek which had a blood spot on it. He wiped it away with his thumb leaving behind clean and pure skin. "It's strange, you remind me of her Daniel," Alexander said when Daniel looked back in a bit of a daze as they stared into each other, both wondering what secrets the other held dormant within. "I wonder…" Alexander mumbled as he leaned closer to Daniel, who hitched his breath in surprise at the sudden nearing, and closed the distance between them.

Immediately Daniel saw stars and closed his eyes as everything exploded around him. He felt himself lean closer to the kiss as Alexander pulled him closer, almost desperate for the human contact he hadn't felt for such a long time. Alexander pushed Daniel against the wall hard, causing the other to groan in pain before his mouth was taken over again by Alexander in a harsh kiss. Daniel moaned a bit, his fingers grabbing Alexander's hair and pulling him closer as the scent of roses coming off of the older male intoxicated him into this deadly dance.

For a long time they just remained like that, touching and kissing each other before finally Alexander pulled away from Daniel slowly. Breathing heavily he chuckled a bit as Daniel gasped to catch his breath, and tried to stop the world from spinning. It was amazing. Alexander pulled away from Daniel, letting the younger of the two catch his bearings before standing up straight and looking at Alexander with an embarrassed look. "Yes, I do believe that clears things up," Alexander said moving to the door before looking back at Daniel who was still in a daze from the kiss. "Shall we Daniel? Didn't you say we had a prisoner that was ready?" Alexander grinned, the blood lust back into his golden eyes. Daniel nodded; following after Alexander who seemed to be in no hurry to the prisoner, taking light steps as if he had no worries.

* * *

_Well, that was an interesting ending. There's a funny thing about the last half of this story. As I was typing it, the story began to take its own turn and type itself through me. I don't know if it was Daniel or Alexander, but it was weird. O.o Either way, it's done and I like it. _

_Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! ^^_


End file.
